l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Grey Woman
Vadoma was a Ra'Shari sahir called the Grey Woman by the citizens of Medinaat al-Salaam. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 179 Sultan's lover It was said that her real name was forbidden to know. She was rumored to be in love with the Sultan and visited him every season, when they passed through Medinat al-Salaam. On one such visit, in 829, she found the Sultan slain by his son, the Prince Hassan, and she cast a powerful curse on him. The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera Meaning of the Curse Much later Hassan would realize which kind of curse had been cast against him. The fathers of his family would be always killed by their sons. Hassan would live until the rest of his male descendants were dead. He would never age if any male descendant was alive, and no wound would kill him. He would be able to recover, even it was a painful and slow recovery. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 His sons would bear marks, twisted features, internal deformities, or were slow minded, among others. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 169 Immortal Caliph Vadoma knew the hand that killed her lover had been moved by the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah. The curse she placed upon Hassan was a soft one, compared with other she could had cast. The curse drove the creation of the dealiest enemies of the Caliph, so Vadoma put in troubles the mastermind who took the Sultan away from her. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 158 Man of the Mountain In 878 Hassan was the Man of the Mountain and sought the Ra'Shari, who had been expelled from the Jewel since the day of his father's death. He eventually met the Grey Woman, but she did not talk with him. Another gipsy told him that he had to wait until the Ra'Shari caravans returned to the Jewel. This day would mark the near end of the curse. Erba'a Alliance In 1132 the Yodotai, Ra'Shari, Hanif, and the Moto formed the Erba'a Alliance against the Caliph and her allies the Senpet. A Call to Arms (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Grey Woman laid four cards before the alliance leaders; Death, The Chariot, The Moon, and The Hanged Man. She foretold that a storm without end would happen. Divination (LBS - The Awakening flavor) End of the Curse During the events of the Awakening the Old Man was finally killed, and the Grey Woman sent a message to his adopted daughter, Adira. The Old Man's Owl appeared with a card in its beak, telling the curse over the Assassins had ended. Forgiveness (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Tending a wounded The Grandmother tended a Ra'Shari wounded, who rumbled yarns from ages past. She spoke of heroes who had come before and those who yet were to come, but she failed to spoke of the boy before her, the wound that would change history, and the darkness that would follow. Nursed Back to Health (LBS - The Awakening flavor) External Links * The Grey Woman (LBS - Secrets and Lies) Category:Ra'Shari Members